


Missing Home

by animorbid



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, does this count as h/c, i guess it could, korvo misses home, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid
Summary: Korvo is a little sad :(
Relationships: Korvotron "Korvo"/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Missing Home

**Author's Note:**

> all i can think about is gayliens

“Are the replicants in bed?”

Terry gave a nod as he closed their bedroom door behind him. “Yeah, they’re at least pretending to go to sleep.”

Korvo let out a sigh as he sat down on the edge of their bed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay, good.”

Terry crossed the room to sit on the other side of the bed. He stretched his arms in front of himself, humming at the pull. After a moment, he looked back at the other, noticing that he was staring off at the door.

“Hey, whatcha thinking about?” he asked, leaning on one of his hands to get closer.

Korvo glanced over at Terry, before averting his eyes again. “Nothing. Goodnight.” He flicked off the lamp next to his side of the bed and tucked his feet under the blanket, lying down and turning his back to Terry.

“Oh, come on. I know it’s not nothing.” Terry poked at Korvo’s cheek. “Tell me. Or I’m gonna bug you and never let you sleep.”

“I’ll knock you out, Terry, I swear to fuck,” Korvo grumbled back.

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep knowing you’re all depressed,” Terry insisted.

“You’ll sleep because I’m gonna knock you unconscious.”

Terry frowned. “Can’t you just be honest with me?”

Korvo huffed, rolling onto his back so he could look over at the other with a pointed glare. “I’m  _ honestly _ losing my patience.”

“Look, I’m just concerned, okay?” Terry said back. “Excuse me for caring about my partner.”

Korvo’s glare softened, and he deflated a bit. “Okay, fine,” he muttered, looking up at the ceiling. Terry gave him an expectant look. “...I’m just missing home is all.”

Terry gave him a sad smile. “I thought you were starting to like Earth.”

“A little,” Korvo said with a frown. “It’s just… things were more simple back on Shlorp. I had a clear direction I was going in and everything was the same every day. Things are so unpredictable here, and… I just don’t like it, okay?”

Terry leaned over Korvo, trying to catch his gaze. “You know, we can find a sort of routine here, if that’s what you need.”

“I’m  _ trying _ to,” Korvo snapped, giving Terry a glare. “I’m trying to make a routine out of repairing the ship, but nobody’s helping me with it.”

“We’re just trying to enjoy our time on Earth while we’re here,” Terry said back, offering a smile. “I think you would like it here if you really gave it a chance.”

Korvo averted his gaze, fidgeting with his hands over his stomach. “I don’t want to give it a chance. I want to leave.”

Terry let out a sigh. “I know…”

He watched Korvo for a moment, seeing him grow uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze. With a fond smile, he leaned down onto his elbow and pressed a short peck of his lips against Korvo’s cheek.

“I’m sorry you’re upset. How about we just go to bed?”

Korvo glanced up at the other. “That’s the best idea you’ve had all day.”

Terry chuckled and turned off his lamp, taking a moment to get himself comfortable and pull the blankets over them. With a contented sigh, he scooted over to press himself against the other, wrapping an arm around his middle. Korvo was stiff for a moment, before relaxing and gently resting a hand over Terry’s arm.

Terry’s company really did help him relax. At least enough to sleep.


End file.
